Xian-Pu (Kryptonian ½)
History There once was a quiet, peaceful village known as Joketsuzoku, home to one branch of an ancient tribe of Nyanchiczu warriors who were led by the wise and beautiful Matriarch of their tribe, whose name was Cologne. Now Cologne---who was said to be well over two hundred years old (but didn't look a day over twenty-six) was a tall and proud woman of cobalt blue hair, the gift (some whispered) of divine parentage (though no one was bold---or rash--enough to ask to confirm this). Cologne had a beautiful and intelligent daughter whose name was Xian-Pu, said to be blessed by the Gods with unusual strength, speed and fortitude, enough so that she quite easily became Champion of their tribe's annual competition, and would go on to defeat the champions of other Nyanchiczu tribes, thus proving her lineage was the greatest of all Houses. But then one day strangers came to the lands of the Middle Kingdom, barbarians who called themselves the Japanese Empire, and they threatened the lands of Manchuria and China, enough so that even the Amazons became concerned with these foreign invaders. Some argued that they needed to help defend China from invasion, while others argued for their traditional isolation. Cologne weighed the issue on both sides and took a middle course of action, arguing for time and patience to see if the war would go badly, and---if so---to decide when and where the Amazons themselves might make a difference. Then one day Kwon Ying, the Goddess of Mercy herself, appeared before Cologne and warned her that the Amazons would be destroyed unless a champion of their tribe stepped forth to assume the mantle of the Defender of all China. Xian-Pu was selected to be this champion, and she took up the sacred cause and garments given to her by the Goddess, becoming the Wonder Woman of China. With her natural abilities enhanced by the divine grants of the ancient Gods, she sallied forth to do battle with the barbarian Japanese, to right the wrongs that others dared not handle, to bring justice and restore peace to the land while avenging the wrongs done to the innocent and the blameless. One day the paths of two great champions collided, for it so happened that Genma and Ranma were taking a tour of central China during one of the worse epochs of battle that were being waged between the Japanese and an American-manned contingent of heroic mercenaries known popularly as the "Flying Tigers." Xian-Pu was assisting the Tigers in their aerial raids, having mastered the art of flying an airplane (which was also given divine grants by the Goddess of Mercy, rendering it Stealth capable) when she chanced to mistake a boy named Ranma for a Japanese civilian. To her amazement the flying boy proved more capable as a fighter than even her own intrepid invisible airplane, and after a very brief dogfight she was downed, her fighter rescued at the last minute by the very boy whom she had been attempting to shoot out of the sky, and thereafter the two of them sparred in a mighty hand-to-hand brawl that ended with him the victor, much to Xian-Pu's considerable amazement. Powers and Abilities Similar to those of Wonder Woman, only her enhanced abilities a granted to her by Kwon Ying, the Goddess of Mercy. Category:Kryptonian 1/2